RWBY: Winter Roses
by AuthorETH
Summary: Ruby Rose is a beautiful kind farm girl, but her whole life changes when an ice king named Whitley takes interest in her...
1. Chapter 1

**HI ETH here, I want to first say that I thought of this fanfic last minute and got really excited about it, and I'm trying something out of my ship of Oscar and Ruby and instead trying Whitley and Ruby here so yeah trying something new, I don't ship them it's just something I'm testing out, and there's a song in here by Heather dale I believe, called "The maiden and the Selkie" just wanted to tell you. Anyway enough talk enjoy!**

"**This story is being dedicated to my dear friend, Felcatty"**

**RWBY: Winter Roses**

**By: ETH**

Once, long ago there was a beautiful young maiden named Ruby Rose. she lived on a small farm with her father Tai Yang Xiao Long and half older sister Yang Xiao Long.

Ruby was one of the most beautiful maidens in the land of Remnant. She had big bright silver eyes that shined like the moon on a cloudless night, her skin was pale like it had never known sunlight, her hair was short with red ends and it was as soft as silk, she was also very thin for the lack of food her family was able to have in their home. Ruby and her family were much more poor than most farms, their house was only one room with a fire pit in the middle of the room with three beds made out of straw around the pit. Next to their house was a small paster for their two pigs, three chickens, their one cow, horse and rooster.

Thought the family had to seal eggs, milk, and piglets when they had them, to at least try to get by, they were happy so long as they had each other.

Ruby did what she could to help her father and sister with the daily chores and work, though it left her sweating and breathless Ruby still made time and energy to do her two favorite things to do in the entire world, riding the horse through the daisy filled meadow that was near the woods by her home and tending to her beautiful red roses that grew on the other side of her house.

Ruby loved roses for the reason that her mother had loved them too and had started the rose garden by the house for Ruby when she was pregnant with her. Yang's mom had dead when the blonde was just a toddler from a plage and her father fell in love with Ruby's mother; Summer Rose, whom he was going to marry after she bore his child, Ruby…. But sadly she passed away from giving birth to the girl. The fair maiden felt sad whenever she thought of this, knowing she would never know her mother, but she took comfort in knowing that her father and sister would always be at her side.

"So, Ruby have you given any thought into marriage yet?" asked Ruby's best friend Penny Polendina as they walked through the village shops one day. Penny was the daughter of the village blacksmith and was learning to become one herself, so she often smelled like burning medal.

"Huh? What do you mean, Penny?" asked Ruby as she carried a small basket of vegetables. Ruby wore a faded green homemade dress with a grey apron, while Penny wore a blue dress with a brown apron and she was carrying a basket of of bread.

"I mean you know that my father is trying to find me a husband, but what about you and Yang, are you two each planning to get married some time?" asked the red head curiously. Ruby stared at Penny for moment, a little confused by the question. She then looked up to see a few village boys staring at her dreamly from the side of a small house, but Ruby only gave them a nod and looked back a Penny who waited patiently for an answer.

"Well…. Dads never really talked to us about it, only when Yang asked him about it, when she wanted to marry that Scarlet david man a year back and he told her that she, as well as me would only marry when "he" finds the right suiters…. But that'll probably never happen" Ruby sighed, making Penny raise an eyebrow.

"But why not?" she asked innocently as the two stopped to look at a shop window full of colorful dresses.

Ruby pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Well dad has always been over protective of me and Yang, especially me since I'm the youngest and…. I guess he's just not ready to let us go" said the silver eyed girl, turning away from the shop window to look at Penny again.

"Well that's a little sad, what if you fall in love with someone and you want to marry them, and your father won't let you?" asked Penny.

Ruby's eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"Could I fall in love? And if I do would dad let me marry them, or would he force me never to see him again like he made Yang do with Scarlet?" she thought to herself when she realized she had to get home if she wanted to make it in time for lunch.

"Oh, look at the time I have to go home" said Ruby. Penny smiled at her.

"Alright, I have to leave to, it's my turn to make lunch and supper this week" she said as she and Ruby waved goodbye.

As Ruby walked home she sang to herself. The song was one she had heard the fishermen that went far away to the sea sing when they came to the village once. It was a song about a selkie and it's human bride.

"**Once a fair and handsome seal lord lay his foot upon the sand for to woo**

**The fisher's daughter and to claim her marriage hand I have come in form the **

**Ocean I have come in from the sea and I'll not go to the waves love less you come**

**Along with me, lord long have I loved you as a selkie on the fome I would gladly go and wed thee and be lady of your home but I can not go into the ocean I can not go into the sea, I would drown beneath the waves love if I went along with thee..."**

Ruby as Ruby sang the song she thought about what Penny had said to her.

"I guess I have to marry at some point, but I don't think I'll ever fall in love" Ruby thought to herself as she entered her home to see her father and Yang inside. Yang was sitting on her hay bed by the fire while combing her blonde hair while she and Ruby's father was getting the fire ready to make lunch while he sat on his hay bed.

Tai Yang was wearing a beige shirt with a brown vest and ripped pants, while Yang was wearing a brown homemade dress with a white apron.

"Ruby you're back, welcome home sweetheart" Tai greeted with a smile as he looked up to smile at his second daughter who smiled back.

"Hi Dad, Hi Yang" said Ruby as she sat on her hay bed on the other side of the fire.

"Hi little sister, how was town?" asked Yang as she set her wooden comb aside.

"It was good I ran into Penny and…. Oh! I got the vegetables too" said Ruby giving her basket to her father, who smiled again.

"Thanks sweetie, these will make a good stew for lunch and dinner" said Tai, making Ruby smile again.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^((^)((^)(^((^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^((^)(

After lunch Ruby tended to her roses by giving them water from the small well that was behind her house.

Suddenly a small cold breeze went by her and ruffled her hair and her rose bush.

Winters coming soon, what a shame" Ruby said to herself. Summer was almost over and Ruby knew autumn would be here soon…. And then winter. Ruby hated winter, not only because it was the hardest time of year for her farm and her family, but also because the cold wind and snow killed her roses. Ruby hated seeing her precious flowers wilt and freeze and the fact that it lasted for three mouths made it even worse "Why can't winter just disappear?" the maiden asked herself.

"What are you complaining about now Rubes?" asked a female voice. Ruby looked up to see Yang leaning against the side of the house with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Ruby smiled at her.

"Hey sis, not much I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss the roses this winter, like every other one" she replied.

"Yeah?" asked Yang. "Well I'm sorry that it can't be helped, but winter is something that can't be stopped…. Or rather "Someone" who can't be stopped" said the blonde looking up into the sky. Ruby turned to her sister with a confused expiration on her face.

"Someone?" asked Ruby, making Yang's eyes widen a bit.

"You mean you haven't heard?" she asked looking at Ruby again, who shook her head.

"No, heard what?" the silver eyed girl questioned.

Yang giggled a bit.

"Well at least a week or so, ago I heard some travelers from way up north talking about winter and who controls and creates it…. Legend has it there's an ice king that can't be affected by the cold, and he lives in a palace of quartz, his servants are people who are part animal, and believe it or not he can be near fire and yet he has no warmth in his heart which is cold and cruel" siad Yang turning her hands into claws and wiggling them.

Ruby was speechless for a moment.

"There's really someone like that out there?" she asked as Yang just shrugged.

"I don't know, those travelers said their ancestors had to move from the ice king's territory, which was always covered in ice, the ice king is said to live on a snow covered mountain in the middle of nowhere, far away from any human towns" Yang proclaimed. "... but it's only a legend and who knows, maybe those travelers were lying" she said. Ruby blinked but them gave a smile.

"Well either way its still an interesting story" she stated.

"Sure is" Yang agreed. "So what did you and Penny talk about earlier?" asked the blonde.

Ruby looked back up at her sister from her roses once again.

"Why do you ask?" questioned the silver eyed girl as yang rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on you've been quiet since you got back from town today and I can tell somethings on your mind, so what is it?" asked Yang. Ruby looked at her sister and sighed realizing she had no way out of this.

"Fine you got me, me and Penny asked if you and I were planning on marrying someone soon, and I told her that dads too overprotective of us to marry at the moment" said Ruby. Yang stared at her sister for a moment and then laughed a bit.

"Well you're not wrong, dad is really overprotective of us especially you since a lot of boys seem to like you, maybe he's just worried about us getting married to the wrong person" Yang suggested. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah…. Yang do you think I could ever fall in love?" she asked, making her older sister raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"Well when Penny asked me about this whole marriage stuff it got me thinking, I mean you and Scarlet feel in love, but dad forbids you to marry him, what if the same thing happens to me?" asked Ruby. Yang smiled softly.

"Ruby trust me, you won't fall in love for a while I mean you are pretty stubborn and picky when it comes to boys" Yang stated. Ruby turned to her with a frown on her face.

"Hey, are you teasing me or do you really mean that?!" asked the silver eyed girl. Yang just snickered.

"Just trust me little sister you won't have to worry about marriage for a while" said Yang as she went back into the house.

Ruby sighed and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Maybe a ride will clear my mind" she thought to herself as she walked into the pastor to get the horse.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^((^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^((^)(^((^((^()(

After a long ride in the forest and daisy meadow by her home, Ruby let her horse eat some grass while she picked daisies and thought about what Yang had said to her.

"Yangs right, I probably won't fall in love for a while, or even at all so why worry?" Ruby asked herself finding it amusing that she was worried about it in the first place, so much so that she began to laugh. "Yeah I won't fall in love, and I never will" she said to herself, still laughing.

)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^))&^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(()^)(^)(^)(^)()^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^((^)(^())(^)(^)(^(

Little did young Ruby know that she was being watched through a caldron filled with a magical liquid allowing a mysterious figure to see her. The figure was in a dark room filled with other magical liquids, spell books, and wands, and as he watched Ruby laugh he smiled.

"Her laugh is like the tinkling of bells, her eyes are like two full moons shining in the night, her skin white as fresh snow…. Ruby Rose…. You will be mine" said the figure in a smooth calm voice as he turned away from the caldron and walked out of the dark room closing the door behind him and stepped out into the torch lit corridor that looked like it was made out of crystal.

In the light it was plain to see that the figure wore dark and light blue armor with a blue sword on his side, with a long navy cape, he was somewhat tall and was thin, and he wore a knight helmet with only his icy blue eyes showing.

"Captain!" the figure in the helmet called and in less than an instant a young man in black armor appeared from around the crystal corridor's corner.

This man had bright red hair, blue eyes, and he had black bull horns on the top of his head.

"Yes, your majesty?" as the red haired man as he kneed before the helmeted figure.

"Gather the army and get me my owl, I'm going to get what I've been yearning for, for the past three months" stated the figure, smiling under his helmet.

))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)((^()(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^((^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(

The next day in the meadow, Ruby was sitting in the soft grass making daisy chains for her father and sister.

"I hope Yang and dad like these" said Ruby to herself with a smile on her face. Usually she took the horse with her to the meadow but today she just felt like being alone to enjoy the last days of summer.

It wasn't until Ruby felt a large shadow go over the meadow, that she felt nervous. At first the youth thought that a storm was coming, since there was also a strong wind blowing on her, but when she turned to look at the sky she didn't see clouds, but a giant owl the size of a large horse, with a man in blue armor and wearing a knight helmet, flying above her. Ruby was about to scream when she also heard growling. She hesitated and looked in front of her to see at least two dozen grey and white saber tooth tigers. Ruby screamed, dropping her daisy chains, and started running away to her house.

"Half of you lot, go to the village and make sure no one interferes. As for the rest of you, go to the cottage and keep the silver eyed maiden's family busy. But none of you will harm a single soul" said the rider to the tiger army. Who half of them went off to the nearby village, and while the other half followed Ruby to her house, with the owl and it's rider close behind.

"DAD! YANG!" Ruby screamed as she saw her home come into view. But the saber tooth tigers beat her to her house. A few broke down the door, finding Yang and Tai inside.

"What the hell?!" yelled Yang as she grabbed a burning branch from the fire and started to swing it at the tigers.

"Yang, go find Ruby and get out of here!" yelled Tai, as he hit one of the tigers with a pan.

"But dad-" Yang started but her father cut her off.

"NOW!" Tai yelled as two tigers tackled him. Yang gasped, but she obeyed her father and whacked the tigers away with her branch.

Meanwhile, Ruby was running away to her house, feeling more than terrified. She was in panic. Three of the tigers were closing in on her, the rest had either gone towards her house or towards the village, and on top of that, the owl as well as it's rider, were closing in on her as well.

"This has to be a nightmare! Please God just let this be a bad dream!" Ruby thought to herself.

Suddenly, one of the tigers jumped on her, making her fall. Ruby looked up at the saber tooth tiger that was standing over her and growling. The tiger then swatted at Ruby with it's claws. Ruby screamed in pain as the claws made contact with her left arm, which bled through her sleeve in great pain. Ruby screamed and when it looked like the tiger was going to strike again, but a blue sword suddenly went through tiger's back and through his chest. Ruby looked up to see that the large, snowy owl had landed, and the rider, who was still on the bird's back, had run his sword through the tiger before it could hurt her.

"I clearly instructed you not to hurt anyone, and that especially includes this girl. Be lost, scum." said the figure, as he swatted the dead tiger off of Ruby with his sword, and looked back at the silver eyed girl. There was silence between the two, as a pair of silver eyes met a pair of icy blue ones. But it was cut short when fear came rushing back to Ruby, and immediately picked herself up and started to run away again. But the owl and rider were right on her trail again, and stopped right in front of her. Ruby screamed as the armored figure grabbed her unhurt arm, pulling her closer to him. And once Ruby was close enough, the figure released her arm and wrapped his around her waist while hoisting the young maiden in front of him on the owl.

"LET GO OF ME, YANG, DAD, HELP ME, HELP!" Ruby screamed, trying to push the armored figure away, but failed. Yang turned when she heard her sister scream when she was in front of the house, and her eyes widened when she saw her sister was being abducted.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed in terror.

The figure tried to get Ruby to calm down, but it wasn't working. The figure then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, white cloth. He then pressed it against Ruby's face, and in almost an instant, the girl stopped squirming and her eyes closed. The figure sighed and held Ruby close to his chest. He then turned to the saber tooth tigers,

"We have what we came for, gather the others. But, if I see a single drop of blood on any of you, I will kill you all." the mysterious male threatened.

The tigers then did as instructed and went to the village to get their comrades. But just before the owl could take off, Yang and Tai, who just came running out of the house, came running towards it.

"Let my sister go right now!" Yang yelled with her burning branch in hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. She belongs to me now. Farewell" said the figure as the owl then took off.

"Get back here with my daughter you filthy bastard!" Tai screeched. But the owl had flown away with the mysterious man, and Ruby.

Once the tigers were gathered from the village, from which they killed no one in, the figure smiled under his helmet.

"Let's be off. The poison I used on this girl will only last until tomorrow morning." said the figure as the owl then started to fly north, with the saber tooth tigers following by foot.

Tai and Yang tried to follow the bird too, but they were stopped by the tigers, who growled and snapped at them before following their master again.

"RUBY!" Tai screamed as he and Yang watched the large owl fly out of sight while the saber tooth tigers followed.

"NO!" Yang yelled as she fell to her knees and started to cry and tremble.

"My little girl…. She's gone…." Tai stated looking down with wide eyes and tears falling down his face.

"Dad, what did they want from Ruby and what are we gonna do?" Yang wept while looking up at her father with red eyes. Tai looked at Yang with a distraught face.

"I…. I don't know, honey"

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^()^))^))(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()^)(^))^)()^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^()^))^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^))

After a few hours of flying high in the sky on his owl with Ruby in his arms, the mysterious figure finally saw his quartz castle come into view, it was on a snowy mountain and a cold wind blew by as if to welcome him.

The figure then looked down at Ruby, who was still asleep in his arms against his chest.

"My dear girl, we have arrived" he said even though he new the maiden couldn't hear him. Once the figure and his owl were closer to the castle, along with the tigers, the mystery male looked down upon his army. "Go find captain Adam and tell him the mission was successful" he said to the head saber tooth tigers, who gave him a nod and ran off with the rest of his comrades to find the captain. The figure waited until his owl landed to get off in front of the quartz castle, where three guards in blue armor were standing in front of the large double quartz doors.

One guard had a racoon tail, one had goat horns on their head, and the final one had bear ears. When these three guards saw the helmeted figure they ran from the large double quartz doors to greet him.

"Your highness- they all started but the helmeted figure cut them off.

"SHH!" he whisper yelled as he then got off of his white owl, took an unconscious Ruby in his arms, took off his cape, and wrapped her in it.

"Is that the fair maiden Ruby?" asked the guard with the bear ears, makin the helmeted figure nod.

"Yes, order a feast to be prepared for tommorow night for it will be very special…." he stated.

)(^)(^)(^)^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^((^((^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^((^((^)(^)

Ruby's eyes fluttered open and her vision was blurry at first, and she was even more confused when it cleared and she saw where she was. The fair maiden looked around to see that she was in a room that seemed to be made out of quartz.

Ruby looked to see that she was in a large bed with purple satin curtains, blue silk pillows, and she was covered in bright red silk covers. And on both sides of the bed were dark blue night stands with an unlit candle on them.

The silver eyed girl then looked up to see on the left side of the room was a red and black vanity with a black stool in front of it. And on the right side of the room was a big blue dresser with a purple parting blind beside it.

Ruby moaned as she turned to look at her hurt arm but was surprised to see her bloody ripped sleeve was rolled up and was wrapped in white bandages.

"Where am I? And what is this place?" Ruby asked out loud as she got out of the bed and her feet touched the fur rug on the floor the next to it.

"And how did I get here….?" Ruby trailed off remembering what had happened on her farm. "I was kidnapped!" she realized as she then turned to the large quartz doors and opened them and was about to start running to look for a way out only to run into a young woman standing behind them.

"Oh, your awake my lady, thank goodness" said the woman. She had long black hair, she was wearing a long black maid dress and a white apron, she also had yellow eyes. But what startled Ruby the most was that that this girl had a pair of black cat ears on top of her head.

"W-who are you?" asked Ruby taking a single step back. The woman smiled at her.

"I am Blake, I'm one of the maids that works here in the castle" she stated.

Ruby pause for a moment.

"Whose castle is this? I mean who does it belong to?" asked the silver eyed maiden.

"It belongs to the ice king who controls all of winter, he lives here" Blake replied simply.

Ruby's eyes widened.

"The ice king form that legend kidnapped me?! But why?" the fair maiden asked herself.

"Would you like to see him my lady? He's been waiting for you" Blake interrupted her thoughts. Ruby paused.

"I better cooperate, I don't know what these people will do to me if I don't do what they want, it might be the only way to get some answers and find a way home" Ruby thought.

"Yes, I would be honored to meet him" Ruby proclaimed forcing herself to give Blake a small smile, who smiled back at her.

"Alright, follow me my lady" she said as she started to walk down the hall with Ruby following her. As they walked Ruby could see that the hall's walls, ceilings, and floors were all made out of quartz and had large tapestries and carpets decorating them. And not only that but all of the servants in the palace she saw were all part animal, Ruby even saw one that was part lizard that changes colors as she and Blake walled by, and finally the strangest thing to Ruby was that they were all bowing before her as she walked by.

"Why are they bowing to me? I'm not royalty, I'm just a poor farm girl" Ruby said to Blake, feeling more confused than ever before.

Blake's ear twitched at the question.

"Well…. It really isn't my place to tell you, but the ice king will explain everything" said the cat girl as they reached the end of the hallway where there were two large blue crystal doors, that which Blake opened to a large light blue crystal throne room, and Ruby could see that in the middle of the room there was a lapis lazuli platform with a tall agate throne. And there sat a young man with white hair, snow white skin, and he had familiar icey blue eyes and blue armor and a navy cape…. The ice king.

"Leave us" the man told Blake, who gave him a nod.

"Yes my king" she said as she closed the double doors, leaving Ruby with the powerful man. The silver eyed maiden gulped.

"Are you… the ice king?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes I am" said the man simply. Ruby walked slowly towards him and then fell to her knees, bowing in fear.

"Please your highness, forgive me if I did something wrong to make you take me!" Ruby wept as tears started to stream down her face before she could stop them. With that, the ice king got up from his throne and walked over to Ruby, kneeling in front of her as he lifted her chin up while wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Please do not weep. I assure you that you are in no danger here" said the king with a gentle voice and smile that surprisingly comforted Ruby, who was a bit surprised by this.

"My king, than why am I here? Why was I knocked out? Is my family okay? I- Ruby started but was cut off when the king placing two of his fingers over her lips.

"Shh…. I promise you, your family is safe, as is your village. And when I came for you, you where being a little too rough, so I used a special formula to put you to sleep, but as you can see it doesn't last long, my love and please, call my Whitley" said the ice king as he gently caressed Ruby's tear stained face.

The silver eyed girl was confused.

"But since you're a king shouldn't I call you 'your highness'?" Ruby asked feeling a bit better knowing here family was safe, but she was still a little scared since she had no idea what she was here for.

King Whitley smiled at Ruby again.

"Oh, those formalities don't apply to you my darling, you shall soon be called by them too" he said to her as he pressed his forehead against Ruby's lovingly, making the silver eyed girl blush.

"Forgive me for asking but what do you want from me, and what do you mean I'll be called by those titles too?" asked Ruby. Whitley disconnected their forehead to look at her in the eye.

"Why I thought that'd be rather obvious…. My bride" said Whitley as he tilted Ruby's chin up and lend forward and kiss her lips.

**Hi Eth here hope this wasn't too dumb just an idea I'm testing but am still really exited about, anyway see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ETH here hope you liked the first chapter of this story, and anyway not much to report so…. Let's get to it!**

"B-bride?" Ruby asked after Whitley finished kissing her, who smiled charmingly at her.

"Yes, you will be my queen and equal in command…. My beautiful flower" replied Whitley as he kissed Ruby's soft lips again. The silver eyed maiden didn't know what to think, just yesterday everything she held dear had been taken from her and now she was to marry the person responsible for all of her heart ache? What had she done to deserve this?

Whitley then pulled out of the kiss went he realized Ruby wasn't kissing him back.

"You do not return my kiss, why?" he asked as he cupped Ruby's face in both of his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Ruby opened her mouth, but no words came out, she didn't know what to say to this young man who had kidnapped her. she was scared, sad and angry. Scared because of barley knowing what her future held other than marrying her kidnapper. Sad because she knew this most likely meant that she was never to see her family again. Finally angry because who gave this ice king Whitley the right to kidnap and force an innocent maiden to marry him? Certainly no one good.

"I- I don't want to marry you" Ruby shuttered. Whitley gave her a confused face, but to Ruby's surprise he chuckled.

"Come now you and I both know this is your fate, why would you leave here when you can have everything you desire with a snap of your fingers?" Whitley asked with a gentle smile as he tried to pull Ruby in for another kiss, but she started to push him away before he could get close enough.

"Please, I beg of you, let me go home. My sister and father need me!" Ruby begged putting both hands on Whitley's chest and tried to push him father away, but she wasn't strong enough. Whitley just pulled Ruby to his chest, hugging her close.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, not when I've waited so long to have you" stated the ice king. Ruby was trembling, but being in the arms of Whitley felt…. Soothing and surprisingly warm- "Wait Ruby what are you thinking?! He kidnapped you and is now trying to force you to marry him!" the silver eyed maiden thought to herself. "I have to make him not want to marry me, there has be something about this that will make him come to his senses…."

"Um…. how did you find out about me?" asked Ruby looking at king Whitley who gave her a smile.

"Come, I will show you" he said as he got up and offered his hands to Ruby, who hesitatingly took them. Whitley helped her stand and linked her bandaged arm with his and held her hand. Ruby flinched slightly in pain when he did this since the big scratch on her arm from the saber tooth tiger still hurt a bit.

Whitley felt the flinch and turned his head to look at Ruby again.

"Is your arm still in pain?" he asked sounding concerned, this surprised Ruby the ice king's heart didn't seem too cold or cruel.

"Then again he could just be trying to impress me" she thought.

"Um, a- a little bit, but it feels much better than it did before" Ruby replied. Whitley gave her another soft smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, the medicine I put on your arm seemed to have worked then. You'll have to put it on your woon for the next few days and your bandages will have to be replaced every other day" said Whitley. "And I also wish to tell you it was not in my desire for you to be injured, I just wanted to let you know and that I'm sorry it happened" he proclaimed as he walked out of the room with Ruby at his side.

"Gee, how kind of you to say" the silver eyed mumbled sarcastically.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^

Whitley guided Ruby down another hallway, which was also made of quartz and was decorated with tapestries and soft fur carpets. Ruby turned her head to Whitley.

"Is this entire castle made out of quartz?" she asked. The ice king turned to her.

"Why yes, yes it is. Very lovely is it not?" he questioned. Ruby nodded her head trying her best not to snap or yell at the king who had ruined her life.

"Yes, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen" said Ruby, doing her best to sound impressed.

Whitley stopped for a moment , making the fair maiden raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well if you think this is the most beautiful thing you've seen, than you must not have ever seen your reflection before" said Whitley in a flirting voice. Ruby's eyes widened at his word and her cheeks went red from embarrassment, making her look away from Whitley.

"So are you going to tell me how you found out about me?" asked the silver eyed maiden. Whitley's eyes brightened at her words.

"You're about to find out we're here" stated the ice king, stopping in from of a regular sized door that looked like it was made out of amethyst.

Whitley then took Ruby's hand that was still linked with his arm, and kissed it gently as he then let it go and knocked on the amethyst door.

"Glinda? Are you there?" asked the ice king while knocking.

"Just a moment" called a sweet voice from behind the door. Ruby and Whitley then heard shuffling from inside the door, that opened after and few minutes. And in the doorway was a middle aged woman with blond hair in a messy bun, pale skin, lime green eyes, and spectacles, wore a purple robe with a matching witch hat, and finally she was also tall.

"Oh, my king. This is a pleasant surprise, how may I be of your service?" asked the woman.

King Whitley smiled at her.

"I wish to introduce you to my bride to be; Ruby Rose" said the king as he pulled Ruby to his side gently.

"Oh my, I heard you had gone to fetch her, but I never thought she'd be here so soon" said Glinda approaching Ruby and then taking the fair maiden's hands in her own. "Oh, I've seen you through my cauldron many times miss Rose, but you are much more beautiful in person" Glinda gushed.

Ruby blushed again.

"Um… t-thank you" she said shyly.

"Oh where are my manners?! My name is Glinda Goodwitch, I am the royal sorceress, loyal to king Whitley the ice king" said the blond woman, holding out her hand to Ruby, who hesitatingly shook it.

"It's very nice to mee to you Glinda" prompted Ruby.

the sorceress smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady. I look forward to seeing you as the queen" said Glinda.

"Ruby wants to know how I found her, if you have time that is" proclaimed Whitley.

"Of course my king I'd be happy to show her" Glinda prompted as hse ,moved to the side of the doorway, bowing her head in respect to the ice king and his young bride.

After entering the room Ruby saw that it was a little bit darker than the hallway from which she came. There was only one torch on the wall, the room was small and made out of lapis with shelves of books, wands, and beakers of magical fluids. And in the middle of the room was a fire pit under a big black cauldron with a wooden table with beakers full of different colored liquid, along with a large open book.

"Sorry if it seems a bit cramped, I prefer to work in a small space" Glinda apologize, walking past the king and Ruby and made her way to her cauldron. "You see my lady, until about three months ago our king was always sad and prefered to be alone in all of his spare time, and none of us in his service knew why and not even he knew why he was so isolated…. That is until I had said before; three months ago" said Glinda.

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"And what happened then exactly?" asked the silver eyed maiden, almost fearing the answer.

Glinda turned her head to the king, who gave the sorceress a nod and then turned his head to Ruby.

"Well I figured out why I was always so sad and miserable…. I had no one to love nor anyone to share my life with, yes I had my staff who were always good friends to me, but I wanted someone special. So much so that one day I came and asked Glinda to make a poison that would allow me to see anything I wished, and I wished to see a beautiful young woman with a kind, gentle, and loving heart…. And the cauldron showed me you. And from the moment I saw you, I thought my heart was going to burst, I had to have you, you were all I wanted. From that day froth I came here to Glinda's lab everyday just so I could see and learn about you…. Before I would marry you" said Whitley as he took both of Ruby's hands in his. "And now, at long last I have what I desire" he stated as he one hand on the back of Ruby's head and used the other to tilt her chin up and then kissed her softly.

Ruby didn't know what to think about what she had been told for a moment. On one hand she pitted the ice king, no one deserves to feel lonely and sad. But on the other hand she knew he had no right to take her from her home and force her to marry him! …. And yet this kiss it felt, nice.

"What is wrong with me? After all he did to me why am I letting him kiss me?" Ruby thought, realizing now that she knew what the case was, she had to start bargaining to be able to get what she wanted. Ruby then gently placed her hands on Whitley's armored chest and softly pushed him away.

"Your high- I mean Whitley, I'm sorry you were lonely and sad, but I have to go home, my father and sister, they need me. And then there's also my friend Penny and…. I need them as much as they need me" proclaimed the silver eyed girl as her eyes started to water. Whitley then cupped Ruby's cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"I'm afraid I can not let you leave, your family would never let you return to me, nor would your father let you marry me, you said so yourself, that he would never allow you to marry" Whitley prompted. "We will marry at sunset tonight" he stated caressing Ruby's cheek.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^((^))^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Ruby couldn't believe this, everything, EVERYTHING she felt had been taken away from her, her family, her freedom, her hope and happiness, everything seemed to be lost. She was back in the chamber she had woken up in and was sitting at the red and black vanity wearing a long white strapless dress while Blake brushed her hair and another woman, who's name was Velvet who had long brown hair and rabbit ears, and brown eyes, put blush on the silver eyed maidens cheeks.

Ruby hadn't said a word to them since she had entered the room. What could she say? All she wanted to do was go home and there was hardly a chance of that happening as far as she knew.

"Alright we're finished" said Blake with a smile as she placed a crown of white roses with a veil attached to it on Ruby's head.

Velvet and Black smiled at Ruby.

"Oh, you look so beautiful my lady" Velvet proclaimed.

"Yes you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen" Blake stated.

Ruby bowed her head sadly.

"Thank you" she said gumly. Suddenly before she could stop herself the silver eyed maiden started crying , which took Blake and Velvet by surprise.

"My lady, are you alright?!" asked Velvet, pulling out a handkerchief from her maid dress pocket and pressed it lightly against Ruby's cheek as she kneeled in front of her.

"N-no" Ruby whimpered bowing her head even more.

"Oh my, what's the matter?" asked Blake who was also kneeling at Ruby's side and put a hand on the silver eyed girl's shoulder. Ruby hesitated before looking back at the maids.

"I-" she started but was cut off by a voice coming from the doorway.

"That'll be all Velvet and Blake, now run along we will see you at the wedding" it was Glinda who was trying to shoo the maids away.

"But Glinda-" Velvet started but Glinda cut her off.

"I said we will see you both at the wedding" the sorceress stated firmly.

Eventually Velvet and Blake were convinced to leave the room, leaving Glinda alone with Ruby, who was still crying. The sorceresses face softened at the bride's sad state.

"Come now my lady, there's no need to cry" Glinda said in a soft voice as she wrapped her arm around Ruby and used her purple handkerchief to dry the silver eyed maidens tears.

"Yes, there is! I'm being forced up to an alter and I'll never see my family again!" Ruby sobbed. "And though everyone here is so kind to me, none of you especially the king, understand why I feel this way!"

Glinda sighed.

"Not necessarily" she stated.

Ruby sniffled and looked up at the sorceress.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know the king can be a bit selfish and force his decisions on everyone else, but he's not a bad person. He loves you very dearly and I've seen that. The only reason he kidnapped you was because he was afraid you'd reject him and that your father would forbid you to marry him" Glinda explained.

Ruby sniffled and looked away.

"So you telling me I should just marry him without a second thought for myself?" asked the silver eyed maiden bitterly.

Glinda sighed and turned Ruby's face back to her gently.

"No, I'm "asking" you to give him a chance, and if in the end you decide that you don't love him then you should leave, but if not, stay here and be our queen then ask out king if you can see your family whenever you wish" said Glinda with a gentle smile on her face.

Ruby sighed, this would probably be the only way to see her family again, since this castle was impossible to escape form….

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^()(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)

"...You may kiss your queen" said the bishop. And with that king Whitley removed the veil from Ruby's face and gently pulled her close and kissed her, but of course she didn't kiss back.

"What's wrong with me? I want to push him away, and yet…. This feels nice. Either way I have to get out of here. I don't care if if I'm this king's wife or not I "am" going to find a way to get home" Ruby thought determinedly.

At the wedding feast king Whitley and his new queen, Ruby Rose sat at the head of the table where there were tons of plates of good food that made Ruby's mouth water. Suddenly Ruby felt a hand go over hers. She turned to see her new husband was smiling at her.

"Help yourself to anything on the table my love, I know in the past you have not had much to eat, but I assure you that will change as you continue to live here" said Whitley as he leaned over and kissed Ruby's cheek. The silver eyed maiden looked up at the long table that was covered in rich foods, but what really caught her eyes was the large plate of chocolate chip cookies a few plates away from her. The ice king noticed where Ruby's eyes were and gave a small chuckle. "You know if I recall correctly chocolate chip cookies are your favorite, my dearest are they not?" asked the ice king. Ruby's eyes widen a bit as she turned to look at him.

"How did you know?" she asked, making the king chuckle again.

"Have you forgotten already? I spent all my spare time learning about you and while doing so, I fell deeper and deeper in love with you" he replied, making Ruby blushed which surprised the fair maiden.

"Why do I feel this way? He took everything from me so why…. Do I feel so flattered? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Ruby thought with intense stress, which was cut short when she heard Whitley snap his fingers. But before Ruby could ask anything a butler with blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a monkey tail brought over the plate of cookies and placed in in front of the silver eyed maiden, who was a bit confused at first, but suddenly before she could stop herself Ruby took a big cookie from the plate and started to devour it.

"From now on, you will get cookies whenever you wish , all you have to do is ask and it will be so" proclaimed the ice king.

Ruby turned to him, that was her dream come true! Since she only got at least one or two chocolate chip cookies on either her birthday or christmas.

"Thank you" said Ruby before she could stop herself after swallowing part of her cookie. She had to admit, the ice king was not at all like the legend said he'd be like. Other than kidnaping her and forcing her to marry him, king Whitley had been very kind to her…. And he was handsome, his white hair shines like moonlight, his eyes where the color of the daytime sky on a cloudless day…. But Ruby also noticed they had mostly sadness in them but also a hint of happiness in them that seemed to be growing with every moment he looked at her. Ruby then thought about what Glinda had said to her.

"Give him a chance, why should I? He probably won't ever let me do anything real, I'll be more of a delicate flower here than I was at home" Ruby thought to herself, frowning a bit.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^))^)(^((^((^)()^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))

After the wedding feast, Whitley escorted Ruby back to her chamber with her arm linked with his.

"I hope you've found your new chamber comfortable, if not you may change it whenever you wish" stated the ice king as he opened the large double crystal doors to the chamber Ruby had woken up in, which made the young woman frown. This room was only a reminder of the possession she was now in. "Until we are closer, you will have you own chamber" said Whitley, which surprised Ruby.

Whitley then guided her to the bed and sat down with his new wife.

"Look, I know the way I brought you was not very polite and I apologize for it, but I promise you that you will have the highest respect here, you are my queen after all, my equal" Whitley assured as he took Ruby's hand and kissed it. But the fair maiden only turned away from him with a sad expression on her face.

"When will I be allowed to see my family again?" she asked in a depressed voice. Whitley's face fell a bit, he then released her hand, got form the bed, and walked over to the door.

"Blake and Velvet will be waiting outside of the door if you need anything and if you wish for me to be at your side it will be so" stated Whitley in a firm voice as he opened the tall crystal doors and was about to leave when Ruby called out to him.

"Wait! When can I see my family again? I have to know!" Ruby begged in a desperate voice as she stood up form the bed with tears in her eyes.

Whitley stopped.

"You can't" he responded without looking at Ruby as he closed the door leaving the room and also leaving a shocked broken hearted Ruby in his wake.

The silver eyed maiden had tears in her widened eyes, she then fell to her knees and started to cry softly, all the hope she had to see her family again faded away.

"What am I gonna do?... Yang…. Dad…. I'm scared" Ruby whimpered as more tears fell. She knew she would most likely never see her family again, she felt so lost…. And alone.

**Hi ETh here I just want to say that the next fanifc I'll be working on will be "RWBY: The Green Rose" Just so you're aware. Anywho see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi yeah folks ETH here hope you like this story so far. Anyway enjoy! Please REVIEW!**

Ruby cried throughout the whole night in her chamber without a wink of sleep, she sat on the edge of the large bed with her hands on her face crying softly.

"I was only a poor farm girl. I obeyed my father and sister, I was a good person, what did I do to deserve such a fate?" she wept as she thought about all the things she had lost and missed; her family, her friends, her rides through the meadow, and her beautiful red roses…. Other than her family, Ruby missed her roses the most. Their soft silky petals, their bright red color, she even missed their sharp thorns that provided them protection. "I'll never be able to grow roses again, it's so cold and snowy here it's impossible to even grow grass…." Ruby trailed off sadly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the chamber's door.

"Y-yes?" Ruby shuttered.

"My lady, do we have permission to enter?" asked a sweet voice that the silver eyed girl noticed as Blake's.

"Yes, come in" Ruby said in a voice that sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

Blake opened the door to let herself and Velvet in.

"Our king wanted us to inform you that breakfast is served in the dining hall, my queen" proclaimed the girl with the cat ears.

Ruby looked away from the maids.

"I'm not hungry" she stated bitterly as she rubbed her left eye with her hand, trying to wipe away the sleepiness that was so obvious.

"My lady, are you alright?" asked Velvet.

"I'm fine!" Ruby snapped, even though she knew that was far beyond the truth. She was very tired and she felt as if she was going to faint, and all she really wanted was to go home and be away from the ice king. "Eat with him again?" Ruby thought to herself she'd rather eat potioness worms. "I'm just not hungry" said the silver eyed girl trying not to snap again.

"My queen, if I may ask, why are you still wearing your wedding dress….? Oh my, did you stay up all night?!" asked Blake, eyes widening as she spoke.

Ruby turned away from them again.

"Why are you two here with the ice king, I mean why do you serve him when he forces his decisions on people, and when he does something wrong why don't you stop him?!" she yelled. Ruby's eyes went wide at her words and with that she covered her mouth with her palms. "I-I'm sorry you two were only trying to be nice; I'm sorry!" the silver eyed maiden hesitatingly looked up, expecting to see Velvet and Blake angry, but their gentle smiles remand. They gentle walked over to Ruby and sat down with her on the edge of the large bed.

"My lady we serve our king because he saved us from extinction" said Velvet simply.

Ruby looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Blake and Velvet smiled at her again.

"We, and all of those who serve the ice king are part animal other than Glinda. We are called Faunes and hundreds of years ago our kind almost went extinct" said Blake.

Ruby's eyes went wide.

"Why, what happened?" she questioned.

"Well, our tribe was the last Faunes tribe on the planet, since all of the other tribes were either killed by humans or dead of famun. Tribes kept dying until ours was only left" Velvet explained.

"We thought we were all done for, and worse our leader had died from a battle with humans, we had no one to guide our dying tribe…. That is until we stumbled upon this castle…. The home of the ice king" stated Blake staring of into the space of the chamber in a happy memory.

"Yes, the home of the ice king, whom was the very last of the the ice people, the beings who created winter. He was just like us; the last of his people, because of that the king pitied our tribe, and he gave us all food, shelter, and comfort. He even used his powers to amuse the children faunes, and after all of us regained our strength we all begged for the ice king to let our tribe enter his service to repay him for saving us, and all we would ask for was food and shelter and since he had no servants, the ice king happily agreed and since then the last faunes tribe has become the best of friends with their master" Velvet said finishing tale.

Ruby was silent in response.

"The ice king saved the last faunes from extinction….. He "is" selfish and yet he is also kind in a few ways….. No, I need to focus on getting out of here, but how can I do that when these two are always watching me?" Ruby thought to herself.

"I'm sorry for making you two tell me that, it must hurt you two and everyone else here to talk about that" the silver eyed maiden apologize bowing her head, ashamed of herself.

Velvet and Blake smiled at their queen.

"No, my lady we love to think about it, it was when we were saved. The ice king is a kind person, we know if you give him a chance you will love him" said Velvet with a kind smile that Ruby couldn't help but return but it then became a frown.

"All I want from the ice king is my freedom" she stated, making Blake and Velvet frown a bit as well.

"My lady, we know the king can be a bit selfish but her has a warm heart and if he didn't he wouldn't care for you or give you every comfort you need and…. Well you get the idea" proclaimed Blake.

Ruby gave her a simple slow nod.

"It's true the ice king…. Whitley does love me but if he loved me right he would've allowed me to choose to marry him or not, but instead he forced me to" Ruby thought to herself. Suddenly an idea occurred to her.

"Um, Blake Velvet if it's not too much trouble could I be alone for a while? I need to think about a few things" said the silver eyed maiden inconet. Velvet and Blake smiled at their queen.

"Of course my lady, take all the time you need" proclaimed Velvet.

Blake then got up and walked of the the purple and blue dresser and pulled out a red gown and handed it to Ruby,

"Here my lady, does this dress please you?" asked the girl with the cat ears.

Ruby looked at the red gown she was given and couldn't help but smile at it. The gown was bright red, flowing, had long skinny red sleeves, and was made from silk.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you" said the silver eyed maiden.

Blake smiled again.

"I'm glad to hear that my lady, we will leave you to think" she proclaimed.

"We'll be sure to tell the king that you will be at breakfast soon" added Velvet, making Ruby perk up a bit.

"Um… n-no that's okay, I think I'll just stay here in my chamber and think for a bit, so please let the king know now" said Ruby kindly.

Blake and Velvet then curtsied the the silver eyed maiden.

"Of course my queen" the two maids said at the same time as they then hurried out of the chamber and closed the double quartz doors in their wake.

Ruby took a breath.

"I have to hurry if I'm going to find a way out of here, those two won't be gone long" she said to herself as she then looked down at the red gown in her hands longingly. "Well I suppose this one would be easier to move around in" Ruby looked at the wedding dress she was wearing and then back at the red one in her arms. She then walked behind the parting blind by the dresser and began to change into the red gown. After being fully in the red gown Ruby walked over to the vanity mirror and turned in it. "I never thought I'd get the chance to wear a red princess gown like the pretty ones in the fairy tales Yang read to me when I was child…. And yet right now I'm…. no, this isn't the time to be fawning over my reflection. I have to find a way out of here!" Ruby scolded herself out loud and lightly smacked herself on the side of her head. "The ice is a king, and all kings are bound to have horses. If I can get outside I'll be sure to find one and make my escape!" Ruby said to herself confidently. She then hurried over to the double quartz doors of her chamber and opened one very carefully. Ruby then stuck her head out into the hallway and looked from side to side...,. No one was in sight. "Okay you can do this" the silver eyed girl whispered to herself determinedly as she cautiously stepped out into the hallway and quietly ran down the left side of the corridor.

It felt like hours before Ruby managed to stop herself from running. The quartz palace was just so large! It seemed like every corridor was endless. "How am I gonna get out of here when I can't even find a low enough window or a unguarded door?!" Ruby thought to herself as she started to run again until she eventually found a flight of stairs leading down into a dusty hallway.

Ruby gulped.

"Well it leads down at least" she said to herself as she carefully and slowly went down the quartz steps and when she was at the bottom of the staircase her eyes got use to the darkness and she realized the hallway was shorter than she thought because a few feet in front of her was a lead square door with a lock on the handle.

Ruby squinted at it.

"Could this be a way out?" she asked herself out loud as she tried to open the square door, but only to remember it was locked. Ruby then fumbled through the pocket of her dress and pulled out a hair pin. "I never use these, and yet Yang always makes me carry them and right now they might just save me" Ruby thought triumphantly as she picked the lock on the door and sure enough, it opened with a click. "Yes! Freedom, here I come!" Ruby said to herself as she opened the large door, which creaked as she did so, and she gasped at what she saw.

The room was almost pitch black and… well, if not for the big, light blue glowing worm-like creatures the size of a small dog crawling over the floor, walls and ceiling it would've been completely dark. "What are-" Ruby started but was cut off when the big glow worms turned to her. It was then Ruby noticed how cold the room was. It was colder than anything she had ever felt before. She shuddered and hugged herself as her breath became visible. "W-what's going o-on?" Ruby shuttered both from fear and lack of warmth.

Suddenly, without warning one of the big glow worms pounced on her face, knocking her to the ground while sticking onto her. Ruby then felt even colder than before, like all the remaining warmth and air was being sucked out of her. The poor girl did her best to try and keep breathing but it was becoming increasingly difficult form how cold she was. "H….help" Ruby squeaked just below a whisper, she didn't even have the strength to fight the worm back. "I'm going to die, it's all over…." Ruby trailed off in thought.

She then suddenly heard footsteps, it was then in that next moment the big worm like creature that was on her face was torn off of her face and Ruby's eyes widened at what she saw…. It was king Whitley squeezing the big glow worm in one of his fist while using the other to punch it in the face multiple times.

"If you ever touch my queen again I'll make sure to put you in a much colder place, and then you'll die faster!" the ice king threatened menacingly as he then dropped the worm. Ruby looked at Whitley in shock as he then ran to kneel at her side.

"W-what w-was that?" Ruby shuttered, it was then that she noticed that there was a thin layer of frost on her body.

"Ice leeches, the ones here are the last of their kind they eat human warmth leaving the human to freeze to death, your lucky I found you in time, the one that was just on you stole a large amount of your warmth it could've killed you. I only keep the remaining ice leeches here so they won't be able to harm anyone else they have to be lived out, they can not be killed physically because of their hard skin shells so after a few hundred years they'll all be dead as long as they don't eat anymore warmth…. But that is not important, we have to warm you up now. Come, I will light a fire for you rest now" said Whitley as he took off his dark blue cape and wrapped Ruby's shivering body in it while taking her into his arms.

Ruby didn't even hesitate as she then buried her face in the ice king's armored chest, she was just so cold.

"I'm freezing, but he saved me everything will be okay, right?" Ruby thought to herself before losing consciousness completely.

King Whitley sighed a worried way and held his sleeping wife close.

"I promise, I will protect you my love. This will never happen again"

)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)()^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^()(^)(^)(^)(

Ruby's eyes fluttered open and when they were completely opened she could see she was back in her new chamber in the big soft bed covered in layers of blankets and furs.

The silver eyed maiden let out a soft moan as she sat up and she also noticed she was now in a black nightgown.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake Ruby, you gave me quite a scare" said the ice king's voice form beside Ruby. the silver eyed maiden then turned to see king Whitley sitting in a chair beside the bed smiling at her gently and holding her hand.

Ruby blinked a few times to get the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked trying to get out of bed, but Whitley gently put his hands on Ruby's shoulders and softley pushed her back down.

"Please its not wise to move so much right now you'll need to rest for the rest of the day, but you should be back on your feel by tomorrow" Whitley promised as he leaned over and kissed Ruby's forehead. "And you've been asleep the whole day, I was told you were up all last night so I'm not surprised"

"But how am I still alive? I felt like I was freezing to death" Ruby said.

"You almost did, had I not held you by the fire in the main parlor in many fur blankets for a few hours you would have indeed freezed to death, and after the first on your body melted I brought you here to rest" Whitley explained as he pushed back a strand of Ruby's hair that had fallen in front of her face.

Ruby looked up at her husband.

"You…. You stayed by my side this whole time?" she asked.

Whitley smiled sadly at her.

"Yes, I did and I'm truly sorry, I should have warned you about the ice leeches, than you wouldn't be in this position, please forgive me" said Whitley as he took Ruby's hand and looked at her as he kissed her knuckles.

Ruby was a bit confused.

"I thought he didn't really care if I lived or died, as long as he has a pretty wife out of it I didn't think her really cared…. Then again he did have sadness and loneliness in his eyes whenever I looked at them, and when he looked at me all of that seemed to vanish" she thought to herself.

Whitley noticed Ruby's confused face and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright? You're not in any pain are you?" asked the ice king gripping Ruby's hand reassuringly.

The silver eyed girl turned to her husband to look him in the eyes which were filled with concern.

"N-no, I'm just a little tired and hungry" Ruby admitted.

"Of course, how rude of me" Whitley said as he then snapped his fingers and Velvet came into the room stopping in the doorway. "Velvet, please get some warm soup for our queen" the ice king ordered politely, but Velvet didn't move fro a moment she could only look at Ruby with a mix of relief and worry on her face.

Whitley noticed this and smiled gently at her.

"It's alright, you may approach us" he said. With that Velvet ran over to the bed and hugged Ruby with all her strength.

"Blake! She's alright. She doesn't feel as cold as she did before!" Velvet called, making Blake run into the room and over to Ruby, hugging the silver eyed maiden with all of her strength as well.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright my lady. When we heard what happened to you we were worried sick!" Blake exclaimed after she and Velvet finished hugging Ruby, who felt ashamed of herself when she heard this, Blake and Velvet had been so kind to her, and she made them worry.

"I'm sorry, I scared you both like that but…. But wait, how did you find me anyway?" Ruby asked then turning to Whitley with a confused expression. The ice king then took Ruby's hand in his.

"Well, when Velvet and Blake told me you weren't coming to breakfast this morning, I want to check on you, but when I arrived at your chamber you were gone so I used the power of the north wind to find you" Whitney explained.

"What do you mean you used the power of the north wind?" asked Ruby.

"Well it's part of my power over winter, I control frost, snow, ice, and of course wind, which helps me find things. 'The wind sees all' is what I always say. I spread the wind all over the castle to find you and you were lucky it told me were you were in time otherwise you would have possibly died, but I promise you that something like this will never happen again" the ice king promised as he then took Ruby's other hand and held both of them in his own. "I will protect you from all harm, I swear you are safe her with me my precious flower" he said as he then cupped Ruby's cheek in his hand and leaned over, kissing her softly.

Ruby didn't kiss back. She didn't really know what to do at the moment.

"He really 'does' love me, but he wants me all to himself, how do I react? And how do I really feel about him?" I don't…. I don't know" she thought to herself.

After a moment the king gently pulled out from the kiss and turned to Velvet and Blake.

"Will you two go get the soup I requested for our queen? And please make sure it's hot" the ice king ordered patently. The two maids bowed to their king and queen.

"Of course my king, right away they said together as they started to hurry out of the room, but before they left they stopped and looked back at Ruby.

"Get better soon my queen" said Blake with a smile.

"Yes, and stay warm" added Velvet as she and blake closed the door behind them, leaving Ruby alone with the ice king who turned back to the silver eyed maiden, smiling at her tenderly.

"Are you still cold?" he asked.

Ruby gave a small nod.

"Y-yes but only a little bit" she prompted and with those words being said, king Whitley tucked his queen in and put the blankets up until they were up to Ruby's chin.

"Is that any better?" he asked in a comforting voice.

Ruby blushed a bit.

"Y-yes, thank you" she said looking off to the side.

"Please, do not thank me I'm doing this out of the love I have for you, it's only what a husband should do" said Whitley sweetly. "But please, try to stay awake for a little while, you haven't eaten for at least twenty four hours and the soup I requested for you is on its way" the ice king proclaimed as he ran his fingers through Ruby's soft hair gently.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the chamber's door.

"Come in please" king Whitley called and with those words the door opened and Glinda stepped in with a silver tray in her hands that had a bowl of tomato soup, a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and a goblet of milk. "Glinda, what pleasant surprise" said the ice king happily.

Glinda smiled at the ice king a his queen.

"Forgive me your majesty I asked Blake and Velvet to add milk and cookies to the queen's dinner and I requested that I would bring it to her to see how she is doing" Glinda explained.

King Whitley gave her a nod.

"No apology is need for that reason Glinda and as you can see our queen is doing much better"

Glinda smiled at that.

"Wonderful I was wondering if I could have a private word with queen Ruby?" asked the sorceress.

"Why of course, but only if it pleases the queen…." the ice king trialed off as he looked at Ruby who nodded.

"Yes, that's fine with me" she prompted.

"Well then, I will wait outside" said king Whitley as he stood up from his seat but before he left he leaned and kissed his forehead, then walked out of the chamber and closed the double doors behind him.

After the ice king left Glinda walked over to the large bed and set the tray of food on the bedside table closest to Ruby and sat in the chair the king was sitting in.

Ruby sat up in the bed and took the soup bowl in her hand"

"Thank you Glinda" said the fair maiden before starting to eat the soup after she had a cookie of course. Glinda gave her a nod and a small smile.

The two didn't say anything at first until after a minute or so, then Glinda spoke up.

"So you tried to escape? I must say you didn't get very far" she prompted.

Ruby pause for a moment.

"I know, I'm sorry I just want to go home to my family I miss them. I know the ice king loves me, but I don't know how I feel about him and-" Ruby started but Glinda held up her hand to make the silver eyed maiden stop talking.

"I know all of this scares you, but I'm afraid all your doing is destroying yourself in the process of trying to go home and not only that the king knows you tried to escape and now he's going to double the guard duty he has on all of the exits of the palace" said the sorceress.

Ruby looked down.

"I know, your not telling me anything new Glinda. But what else can I do? I don't want to stay here I just want to be with my family again!" Ruby exclaimed and then sighed. "I want to go home back to my father, my sister, my friends, my farm, and my rose garden. That's all I want is that too much to ask for?" she whimpered covering her face with her hands.

Glinda gave a gentle sigh and took the young girls hands away from her face.

"My lady, have you ever heard the tale of how the ice king came to be who he is today?" she asked the silver eyed maiden who gave her a blank expression which gave Glinda her answer.

The sorceress smiled.

"Well then I think as his wife you should know…."

**Cliffhanger, do you guys hate me yet? Well either way if you do or not see you next time! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter so without further adieu CHAPTER 4!**

Ruby stared at Glinda for a moment.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be telling me this?" asked the silver eyed maiden cautiously.

Glinda then playfully rolled her eyes and swatted her hand at Ruby.

"Oh, you're his wife you have every right to know his story" she said.

Ruby thought about it for a moment and nodded

"Well the ice king does know a lot about me, I guess it does make sense that I should know more about him I mean…. I am his wife…." Ruby thought to herself, admitting to herself for the first time that she was indeed married to the ice king.

Glinda smiled at her.

"Well then, sit back and get comfortable as I tell you the story of the ice king…."

))(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^

_Whitley Schnee was a handsome young man, though most of his features were common among the ice people, the beings who created Winter with their powers of ice and snow. He had snow white hair like the clear moon on a cloudless night. His skin was pale like it had never known sunlight. And his eyes were as blue as shining sapphires, and he was tall. _

_Whitley was the youngest of three siblings. The first born was Winter, who wore her long, white hair in a bun. She was a very bossy girl who enjoyed keeping her younger brother and sister in line. _

_The second born Schnee was a girl named Weiss. She was a little less bossy than Winter, but she still had fun bossing her little brother, Whitley around. She wore her hair in a high side ponytail. _

_Whitley was a very obedient lad, and he never questioned his parents wishes, Jaques and Willow Schnee, the leaders of their village of ice people. And Whitley always obeyed the biggest rule of his people; "never leave your people's side, or you will die" The ice people's villages were on mountain tops all over the world, but they made sure to stay hidden from humans, and their worst enemies… the flamethrowers. Who were beings made of flames that caused forest fires, house fires, and all things that involved tragic fire accidents. The ice people made sure to keep the monster's in their place so they wouldn't burn the whole world all together, which angered the flamethrowers. But soon, very soon, they would have their revenge… _

"_Whitley, hurry up!" Weiss called as she and Whitley ran down the streets of the quartz village, towards the large quartz cabin far in front of it. _

"_I'm coming Weiss" Whitley called running after his sister, when his face brightened with an idea. "Weiss, how would you like to get home faster than our legs can carry us?" asked the young man._

_Weiss turned her head back for a split second before continuing to run. "That would be wonderful, yes!" she shouted. _

_Whitley smiled, _

"_As you wish!" he yelled as he gave a sharp whistle and in that next moment a large, snowy owl the size of large horse landed in front of Weiss and Whitley. _

_Weiss turned to Whitley with an annoyed look on her face. _

"_Why didn't you call your owl sooner?" Weiss asked in an annoyed tone as Whitley hurried over to the owl and got on it's back. _

"_Apologies. I didn't think about it until now. And you know I like to ride Oliver here alone most of the time. Now get on, Father is expecting us" proclaimed Whitley, grabbing the reins on Oliver the owl's beak. Weiss then quickly hopped onto big bird sitting behind Whitley, who ordered Oliver to fly to the large quartz cabin ahead. And once Oliver landed in front of the cabin, Whitley and Weiss hurried inside, only to find their father, mother and sister Winter waiting for them behind the door._

"_Hello there my children" Jacques greeted sternly as he had his arms crossed and his brow was frowned. "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago" their father stated. _

"_Wiess, Whitley!" Willow shouted as she rushed over to the two siblings and embraced them both. "Oh thank goodness you are both safe!" she prompted as she kissed both of their cheeks._

"_Willow please dear, now is not the time to be emotional" Jacques stated. _

"_Sorry, but you know I have every right to be worried" Willow proclaimed. Jacques nodded. _

"_I understand love. And that is why I called this family meeting" he clarified gently. Whitley and Weiss looked at their father, confused._

"_What's wrong father?" asked Weiss._

_Jacques cleared his throat. "Let us go into the parlor and we will explain everything" he said as he walked through a pair of quartz double doors and Willow followed._

"_You two might want to prepare yourselves for this" Winter warned with a concerned voice before she followed her mother and father. Whitley and Weiss looked at each other with confused and worried looks. _

"_Well, let's go Whitley" Weiss half demanded while trying to cover her concern, as she then hurried into the parlor with Whitely trailing behind. _

_Once the whole Schee family was in the parlor, they all sat in either a comfortable chair or on the couch. _

"_Weiss, Whitley, we have terrible news" Jaques stated while sitting on a comfortable light blue couch, while Willow's arm was linked with his while sitting next to him. _

"_Father, what is it?" asked Whitley. _

_Jaques, Willow and Winter looked down. _

"_The flamethrowers are actively seeking to kill all of the ice people. And we think we may be next on their list of disposal." Jacques proclaimed. _

"_WHAT?!" Wiess and Whitley shouted as they stood up from their seats in shock. _

"_Father, what on earth are you talking about!" asked Weiss. _

"_What are we to do about this!" asked Whitley, only earning a bonk on the head from Winter as a response, as did Weiss. _

"_Silence you boobs! Let father explain!" the eldest Schee scolded. _

_Whitley and Weiss rubbed the spots on their heads that Winter had smacked them and sat back down turning back to their father, waiting for an explanation. _

_Jacques sighed, _

"_Well, a few messengers from other villages came here a few weeks ago and were injured. They all came from different villages, but they all had the same message. It was 'the flamethrowers have killed our village and they are going to kill all of us ice people, until there is no one left'" said the Schee father, making Weiss and Whitley gasp slightly. _

"_And that's not all. As far as we've researched all of the other villages of our people have been eliminated. And now… we believe the flamethrowers army is coming for our village next. We have to start evacuating our village and relocate. We may even have to go underground. We'll start breaking down our village and moving tomorrow" Willow finished. _

_Whitley and Weiss's eyes widened. They didn't know what to say at first, or even what to think. _

"_Father, mother… if this is what you think will help save our people then we'll do what we can to help" said Weiss standing up and putting a fist to her chest. Whitley stared at his sister in disbelief. He had always been close with Wiess, she was his best friend and he had always known her to be responsible and brave. And even at this point it could still surprise him because of the same brave face she had always worn. Even now, when they learned their people could go extinct, she was being so brave. Whitley thought about that for a few moments, and then stood up himself and took Weiss's hand._

"_She's right father, we know you will do everything you can to help and guide our people but that also includes us; the children of the last leader of the ice people, we will help our village anyway we can" Whitley stated grasping Weiss's hand gently._

_Jacques looked up at Whitley and gave his children a determined smile._

"_Alright then, we'll announce the evacuation to the village tomorrow…._

_Later that night Whitley found himself unable to sleep since he was very worried about the village's reaction to the news of the Flamethrowers coming after them. His restlessness grew so strong that the white haired boy felt like he needed to get away for a bit, so with that being said, Whitley dressed himself in a simple light blue V-neck shirt and baze britches that his mother had made for him, and even though she didn't do a good job on the clothing Whitley still considered them good to wear whenever he flew on his owl Oliver, which was exactly what he was planning to do to get himself to relax._

_Whitley was just about to head out of the quartz door when someone tapped his shoulder. The white haired boy jumped letting out a gasp as he turned to see that it was only Weiss with an annoyed look on her face._

"_Wiess! For goodness sake, you scared me half to death!" Whitley whispered yelled, trying not to wake anyone else up._

"_Whitley, are you really going to go for a ride on Oliver at this hour? Father will be more than cross if he finds out, and not to mention he's already upset with us for being late today" stated Weiss crossing her arms at her little brother._

_Whitley smiled sheepishly at his sister, but it disappeared when he realized something._

"_And Why are you up at this hour, dear sister?" asked the young man crossing his arms and raising one of his eyebrows suspiciously._

_Weiss rolled her eyes._

"_Oh, well I…. I…." Weiss trialed off then sighed._

_Whitley then laid a hand on her shoulder._

"_I know…. I'm worried about how the village will react to the news too" said the white haired boy as he then pulled Weiss into a hug._

_Weiss hugged her little brother back._

"_I'm sorry I just…. I can't believe this is happening, we're going extinct" she said in a worried sad tone._

_Whitley pulled from the hug and took his sister's hands in his._

"_We're all going to escape from those flame throwing monsters, and don't worry if it comes down to it I'll protect you" he stated determinedly._

_Weiss then started to giggle softly._

_What's so funny?" asked Whitley._

"_Nothing little brother it's just…. Weren't you the one who was scared of thunder? Oh, and lets not forget how you crawled into bed with our parents because of nightmares until you were eleven-" Weiss started but Whitley cut her off._

"_If I let you come for a ride with me on Oliver will you shut up?" asked the white haired boy with blush on his cheeks because of his sister's statement._

_Weiss smiled at her brother._

_After sneaking into the snowy owl stables and putting the reins and saddle on Oliver, Weiss and Whitley were soaring through the cold night sky._

"_I forgot how fun it was to fly just to…. Well fly" Weiss breathed as she sat behind Whitley on Oliver._

_The younger Schee smiled._

"_We used to fly for fun all the time when we were children remember? I suppose it's just been awhile since then" the young male prompted._

"_Whitley, look!" Weiss exclaimed suddenly pointing higher into the sky._

_Whitley looked up to see what his sister was pointing to and he gasped._

_There were blue, pink, and green lights dancing in the sky._

"_The night rainbow…." Whitley breathed in awe as he looked up with Weiss to admire the northern lights._

"_They're so beautiful" Weiss exclaimed breathlessly._

_Whitley smiled._

"_I wish this moment would last forever, everything is perfect, a far view, peace in the air, and I'm with my bestest friends" said Whitley glancing back at Weiss who blushed._

"_Your such a child" she laughed._

_Whitley laughed too, but the moment of joy was cut short when Oliver let out a terrified squawk and started to flap his wings wildly._

"_Oliver what is it?!" asked Weiss in a concerning voice as her grip on Whitley tightened. _

"_Oliver, steady on boy, steady!" Whitley ordered as he pulled firmly on the owl's reins. _

"_Whitley! Oh my gosh. Look!" Weiss shouted pointing in the direction that the quartz's village was in. Whitley turned to see what Weiss was pointing at and what he saw made his eyes grow wide. There was flame and smoke coming up from the quartz's village. _

"_What in the name of blizzards…" Whitley trailed off realizing why Oliver had started to squawk in the first place. _

"_The flamethrowers. They are destroying the village!" Weiss exclaimed in alarm. Whitley frowned towards the village. _

"_Not for long…" he trailed off again as he steered Oliver towards the village and ordered him to fly forward. _

"_What if we don't make it in time?" asked Weiss. _

"_Don't worry, sister. Mother, Father, Winter, and the village may be small in numbers but with the power over winter they will be able to hold them off for a while until a plan can be thought of" Whitley assured his sister. _

_Once they were near the village, Whitley and Weiss gasped at what they saw. The ice villagers were fighting monsters made of fire with their winter powers. It was an all out war! _

"_Oh no…" Weiss whimpered. _

"_I know…" Whitley trailed off. As they both noticed how badly the village was damaged. And not to mention the ice people were losing the battle as the quartzs houses were being melted by the flame thrower's fire into melted crystal. The ice people were riding on snowy owls similar to Oliver while shooting ice and snow from their hands at the flamethrowers but their ice attacks were useless against creatures entirely made of fire. _

_Whitley and Weiss watched in horror as ice men, women, and children and the snowy owls were being burned alive by the flamethrowers attacks. _

"_What do we do?" asked Whitley as he directed Oliver to land behind a partly melted quartz home away from the view of any flame throwers. Weiss hopped off of Oliver as he let out a frightened coo as he leaned closer to Whitley who got off of his back and started to stroke his feathers trying to comfort him. Weiss then peaked from behind the house to look how far away they were from their home. She swore under her breath when she realized they were too far to walk or fly there without any of the flame throwers from noticing. Weiss bit her bottom lip and thought hard. After a moment, her face brightened up with an idea. _

"_Whitley, I'll distract the surrounding flame throwers and you fly Oliver to our cabin and find our family" Weiss ordered. _

_Whitley's eyes widened._

"_No, Weiss that's insane, you'll be killed" the white haired boy shouted._

_Weiss turned her head away from her brother in sadness._

"_If I die making sure you're safe then it'll be worth it" Weiss proclaimed _

_Tears started to form in Whitley's eyes at his sister's words._

"_Weiss I won't let you-" he started but was cute off when Weiss wrapped her arms around her brother._

"_I love you little brother, but this is something I have to do, now go…." Weiss trailed off as she released Whitley from her hug and ran out into the open dosing and killing all of the flamethrowers in her path._

"_Hey you monsters over here!" she shouted getting all of the flamethrowers attention. "I've been far better trained than the villagers here in using my winter powers so stop wasting your time and fight the real threat to your plans!" Weiss yelled starting to wipe out more of the flame throwers with her ice powers._

_Whitley teared up as he looked from behind the house to watch Weiss fight. He then hesitating turned away and got back on to Olivers back, ordering him to fly to the Schee cabin and as they flew towards it Whitley had to force himself not to turn back to look at his sister's battle, even when he suddenly noticed when he could no longer hear Weiss's war cries anymore. _

"_Thank you… my sister. I will hold you forever in my heart" Whitley whispered to himself as he held a fist to his heart, while tears streamed down his face. _

_Once Oliver was flying over the cabin, Whitley could see a few dozen flamethrowers firing blasts at his family's home. _

"_North wind, where is my family…?" Whitley questioned as he raised one of his hands, and in less than in instant, the wind gently blew through his hair. And when it did, Whitley gasped. _

"_They're trapped in the parlor?!" Whitley exclaimed to himself. "Oliver, use your claws to break through the roof over the parlor!" the white-haired boy ordered. Oliver hooted in response, as he flew over the parlor and broke through the roof and flew inside, just missing a few flame-fireballs being thrown at him and Whitley. Once they were inside the parlor, Oliver landed next to Willow, Jacques and Winter, who were standing together and shooting ice from their hands at half-a-dozen flamethrowers, who were burning the room down. _

"_Mother, Father, Winter!" Whitley shouted as he hopped off of Oliver, and started to shoot ice at the flamethrowers with his family. _

"_Whitley, thank goodness you're alright! Where's Weiss?" asked Willow, as she killed a flamethrower with an icy strike coming from her hand. _

_Whitley felt tears leak from his eyes once again, making his mother's eyes widen with realization. _

"_No…" she trailed off. _

_Whitley then ran to Willow, who fell to her knees, covering her face. _

"_My baby girl" she wept, as Whitley started to hug her. _

"_I know mother, but we can't cry now, we need to help Father and Winter" the white-haired boy reminded. _

_Willow wiped away her tears and stood back up. "You're right dear… however, we probably won't make it out alive…" Whitley's mother trailed off, looking at Jacques, who gave her a nod. _

"_Winter, Whitely. Take Oliver to the large cellar. There, you will both be safe. Me and your Mother will distract the flamethrowers" the Schnee father stated, as he striked another flamethrower with an icy blast. _

"_Yes Father" Winter answered as she pulled Whitley towards Oliver, but Whitley pulled away from her grip. _

"_No Father! You and Mother will die!" he shouted. _

_Jacques and Willow turned to their daughter and son. Willow then ran to embrace Whitley and Winter, who hugged their Mother back. _

"_My children. Know that your Father and I love you. Carry the memory of us, and your sister Weiss, in your hearts" said Willow, as she then looked her children in the eyes. Jacques turned to his family as he created an ice wall between them and the flamethrowers. _

"_Go, now!" he shouted as he used the northwind to open the quartz doors behind Oliver, as the ice wall he made was beginning to melt from the flamethrowers fire. _

_Whitley and Winter hopped on Oliver's back and flew off, just as the ice wall started to give way completely. _

_After a few minutes, Winter hopped off of Oliver and started to run back the other way. _

"_Winter!" Whitley shouted as he pulled Oliver to a stop._

"_No Whitley, take Oliver and hide in the shelter!" Winter shouted. Whitley's eyes widened. _

"_No. I lost Weiss, Mother and Father. I can't lose you too!" Whitley shouted. Winter smiled at her brother._

"_Whitely, I know that I have always been bossy to you and Weiss… but I want you to know I love you two very much." said Winter tearing up a bit. Whitley stared at her, Winter had never been so open before. And yet now she was being so kind and sentimental, while crying nonetheless. Suddenly, they heard growling and the crackling of flames, coming from down the hall; the flamethrowers. _

"_Go!" Winter shouted as she ran down the hall the flamethrowers were coming from. Whitley ordered Oliver forward as he wiped the tears from his cheeks, as he entered the large cellar and locked the doors…._

_)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^_

Ruby's eyes widened when Glinda finished the story.

"I… I can't even… how awful…" the silver-eyed maiden whimpered as tears made there way down her cheeks. She never knew the ice king was carrying such a tragic past on his shoulders.

Glinda nodded.

"I know. King Whitley and Oliver are the last of the ice people and of the large snowy owls. At the time, I had heard that the last tribe of the ice people were all dead, along with all of the flamethrowers. They had killed each other in battle. And when I traveled to this mountain, I discovered that everyone was dead. I found king Whitley and Oliver in the Schnee cellar, along with Jacques Schnee's best armor, that King Whitley himself now wears. Together, we buried his family and people, and I vowed to teach him how to complete his training on how to use his winter powers. And together, we built this palace with the remains of the village and the cabin. For an army, we gathered up the remaining sabre-tooth tigers in the world… and the rest, you know. The ice king has been lonely, and he had no one to love, no hope… until he laid eyes on you for the first time, my queen. With you here, the king is a different person" said Glinda, touching Ruby's hand gently.

Ruby looked away from her. She definitely didn't know what to think now.

"I'll leave you to rest my lady" stated Glinda as she got up and walked out of the chamber, closing the double quartz doors behind her.

King Whitley was waiting outside and he had heard everything Glinda had told his wife. "Why did you tell her all of that" asked Whitley in a bitter tone.

Glinda sighed.

"You were never going to tell her. It's still too painful for you to even think about. And you know all about her, it's only fair. And she is your wife, after all" said Glinda, starting to walk down the hall.

King Whitley sighed. He knew Glinda was right. If Ruby was going to be his wife, she had to know his story. After all, he loved Ruby very deeply, and he hadn't loved anyone for quite some time.

**What will happen next? Comment on what you think will happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ya peeps, sorry this took me awhile I've been busy with other fanfics but anyhow, enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

Ruby stayed in bed for the rest of the night and the next morning, just before the sun raised she decided to explore the quartz castle more. She thought if she got a better view of the place she'd have a better chance of escaping, so after putting on a long sleeved red dress and making sure the coast was clear outside her door, Ruby sneaked out of her chamber and wandered the halls and staircases in the castle, making sure to avoid the servants of course and the ice leeches room.

After about an hour of wandering Ruby found herself in front of a small wooden door near the top of the castle.

"Where does this go?" Ruby asked herself as she opened the heavy door and entered a large room, but what really caught Ruby's attention was the snowy owl the size of a large horse sleeping in a huge nest made trees and logs. "This was the owl the ice king was riding. Glinda said his name was Oliver, right?" she asked out loud, which caused the giant owl before her to stire. The silver eyes maiden froze as the owl opened its big golden eyes and turned to her staring at her fear frozen face.

"Um…" Ruby trailed off but stopped when Oliver nudged her hand with his beak, silently asking Ruby to stroke his feathers.

Ruby took a deep breath and stroked Oliver's head feathers, making the owl coo happily.

"Aw, you know you're not as scary as I thought you were" the silver eyed maiden smiled. Oliver cooed again as he turned to his side and crouched. Ruby cocked her eyebrow. "Um, what are you doing?" she asked the owl.

"He appears to be inviting you on" someone from behind Ruby replied. Ruby jumped as she turned around to see Whitley behind her. "Now, now I mean no harm" he proclaimed holding up both of his hands.

Ruby took a quick breath as the ice king approached her.

"You should take him up on his offer, he seems rather instant" Whitley pointed out as he patted Oliver on the head.

"Wait you mean fly with him?" Ruby questioned a little nervously.

Whitley stared at her. "Yes" he stated simply.

Ruby looked down.

"You don't need to if you don't want to, but I think it would make Oliver happy, and no need to be afraid he's very gentle" Whitley urged.

Ruby looked back at Oliver, who cooed at her again.

"Well I have ridden on him before, of course I was unconscious at the time but I still did it" The silver eyes maiden thought to herself as she started to walk towards the large owl and stroked his wings.

"Well I guess it could be fun" Ruby stated nervously.

Whitley smiled as he started to prepare Oliver's saddle and reins, after he was finished he got onto the large owl's back and extended his hand out to Ruby.

The fair maiden took a deep breath and took the ice king's hand. Whitley smiled, pulled Ruby up, and sat her in front of him.

"Alright Oliver, up" Whitley ordered. Oliver hooted as a response and flew upwards very gently. Once at the top of the tall room, Whitley snapped his fingers and the ceiling above opened up and Oliver flew out into the sky.

Ruby gasped when she looked down to see how high they were and they were very high up, almost above the clouds.

"Wow…" Ruby triled off breathlessly.

"Very breath taking I assume?" questioned Whitley as he held onto the reins tightly. Ruby nodded.

"Yes" she replied as she looked up at the horizon to see the newborn rays of sunlight making their way towards the rest of the dark shy. "It's so… beautiful" she breathed.

"Isn't it?" the ice king asked. "Though I've seen this view many times each time I do see it each one is more breathtaking than the last" he proclaimed as he ordered Oliver to fly a little faster, making Ruby tighten her hold on the saddle.

"Do you do this a lot? Flying I mean?" asked Ruby.

The ice king was silent for a moment, making the silver eyes maiden wonder is she had said something wrong.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for, Yes I fly as often as I can, I was just coming for my daily morning fly with Oliver when I ran into you" said the ice king. "I'm really glad you could join us though, it's been quite a long time since I've flown with another person before, I've missed it" he added.

Ruby felt herself blush. "I- I am glad I came too, this view is beautiful…" Ruby trialed off as she remembered the ice king's past, mostly the part about how he flew with his sister Wiess… who died protecting him.

"Are you alight?" Whitley asked, noticing his wife's expression.

"Um… I need to ask you something" she proclaimed.

Whitley then gave her a soft smile. "You may ask me anything you wish, and I promise you that I will do my best to give you an answer" Whitley promised sweetly, making Ruby blush even more.

"Well, do you ever wish you had died with your loved ones so you wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing them?" she asked softly.

Whitley was taken aback at this at first but then he sighed. "Glinda told of my past?" he asked as Ruby gave a single nod. "Well sometimes I do wish I had died with my family or sometimes I wish I had been the only one to die…" he trailed off.

Ruby gasped to herself.

"But then I keep reminding myself, if that had happened those ice leeches would still be loose hurting people in the world and the Faunus would have no place to call home... And I wouldn't be with you, so I can't wish that anymore as much as I wish I was with my family" Whitley explained.

Ruby blushed even deeper at his words.

"But why would you ask such a question?" the ice king asked as they flew over a nearby forest.

Ruby looked down.

"I lost my mother the day I was born, I never knew her. Yang and dad always tell me that I look and act just like her, but I'll never truly know that myself. Sometimes I wish I had died along with her, because that way I wouldn't be blamed for her death" Ruby stated softly.

Upon hearing this, Whitley took one of his hands off of the reins and hugged Ruby close to his chest.

"Don't wish such things upon yourself, no one blames you for something that's not your doing, Whitley prompted. Tears then started to make their way down Ruby's cheeks.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like my family does blame me for my mother's death because sometimes when they look at me I see sadness in their eyes, and I can tell that they see my mother... and not me" Ruby trialed off sadly.

Whitley held her tighter.

"Well that's never what I see when I look at you" he proclaimed. "When I look at you I see the only person who can grant me joy, I see someone with a kind heart who accepts those who are different, and is kind to all" Whitley explained.

Ruby's teary eyes widened.

"Does he really mean that? Then again he could just be trying to win me over... but it doesn't feel that way, it feels like he's trying to comfort me" Ruby thought to herself as Oliver hooted.

"Well, we should be getting back, breakfast should be ready soon, and before I forget you may ride Oilver anytime you like so long as I am with you" said the ice king.

Ruby turned to face him.

"Really? You'll allow me to fly whenever I want?" she asked.

"So long as I am present to take you, yes" he answered as he started Oliver towards the quartz castle.

"Thank you… for letting me fly with you this morning" Ruby said nervously as her cheeks once again turned red.

Whitley smiled softly at her.

"Anytime" he answered.

)^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^))^((^)(^))(^(^((^)(^)()^(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

For the next few weeks Ruby and Whitley talked as they flew on Oliver every morning and got to know each other. This continued for a least a month before the ice king and the silver eyed maiden actually started talking together at meals and often Whitley could make Ruby laugh.

One morning, while the silver eyed maiden was waiting with Oliver for her husband so they could go on their usual morning ride, she decided to talk with the snowy owl to pass the time.

"Oliver, I don't understand what's going on with me?' I come here feeling sad, scared, and angry, but now this place is starting to feel like a second home to me and I'm learning so much about Whitley... Is it possible that I'm falling for him?" she asked the large bird as she stroked his soft head feathers, who cooed in response.

Ruby giggled.

"No, your right I couldn't be falling in love with him that's just silly" she commented as she pet the owl even more and started to sing the song she used to sing in her village.

"_Once a fair and handsome seal lord lay his foot upon the sand for to_

_Woo the fisher's daughter and to claim her marriage hand-"_

She started but another voice joined in;

_I have come in from the ocean I have come in from the sea_

_And I'll not go to the waves love less you come along with me…"_

It was Whitley smiling at her from the wooden door and without thinking Ruby continued to sing the next part of the song;

"_Lord long have I loved you, as a selkie on the foam, I would_

_Gladly go and wed thee and be lady of your home, but I cannot_

_Go into the ocean and I cannot go into the sea, I would drown beneath the_

_Waves love if I went along with thee…"_

Ruby sang as Whitley continued the song;

"_Lady long have I loved you, I would have you for my wife I will_

_Stay upon your shore land though it robs me of my life,_

_I will stay one night beside you never go back to the sea_

_I will stay and be thy husband though be the death of me…"_

Whitley sang letting Ruby sing the next part;

"_Lord I cannot go and wed thee all to watch my lover die_

_Since I'll not be left a widow I have a plan for us to try,_

_Let us speak with my grandmother whose ever dwelt_

_Beside the sea she may know some trick or treasure that I may_

_Wed my fair selkie…"_

Ruby sang as Whitley then joined her into singing the next verse;

"_So they've gone to her grandmother's little cottage by _

_The sea to inquire how a maiden can be wed to her selkie for the_

_Selkie's watery kingdom surly rob her of her breath to stay on land past_

_Midnight, it would surely be his death…"_

They sang as Whitley then pulled Ruby close and they started to dance together as they continued to sing;

"_Lord I know not how to aid you, you may never live on shore for your_

_Kind to live till dawning has never been seen before,_

_But my mother had a seal coat that she buried neath_

_The tree and she told me that it's wearer would become_

_A fair selkie…"_

They sang as Whitley twirled Ruby in his arms;

"_So they've journeyed far in land though the seal lord's_

_Getting weak, and she's shouldering the shovel_

_To unearth the thing they seek at the rising of the full moon_

_Underneath the olden oak she's unearthed that fairy_

_Treasure, which her grandmother spoke, just before _

_The stroke of midnight they have made it back to sea and she's dawned_

_That magic seal coat and become a maid selkie, now they've gone_

_Into the ocean hand and hand into the sea, she has gone along…. A fair_

_Seal bride for a selkie ..." _

They trailed off as they stopped dancing, Whitley held Ruby in his arms as she had hers around his shoulders.

"You know the song; The Maiden and the Selkie?" asked the silver eyed maiden.

Whitley gave and nod.

"Yes, my mother and sister's used to sing it with me when we would learn about music" he said sounding a bit sad in the end.

Ruby felt her heart hurt when she saw the sadness in Whitley's eyes and she was unsure as to why.

"You must miss them, your family I mean. From what Glinda told me they seemed really nice" said Ruby, understanding why Whitley hardly talk about his family these past few weeks they spent together.

Whitely gave her a sad smile.

"I miss them very much indeed, and yes they were very kind, you must miss your mother" he said to Ruby, who looked down and nodded.

"Yes, I don't know why though, I've never met her and I never will" Ruby proclaimed. Whitley then tilted Ruby's chin up so she would look at him.

"Because she loved you from what I've seen and heard your father tell you through the caldron, I know your mother loved you very much, and if a mother loves her child, it's only in the child's nature to love their mother back. At least that's what my mother told me" said the ice king.

Ruby smiled a little.

"You know what I think you may be right" she said blushing as she looked into Whitley's ice blue eyes, so much so that she didn't realize that her face was beginning to move towards Whitley's as was his towards hers, that is until she felt his ice cold breath on her cheek. Ruby then immediately back away and out of the ice king's arms. "I… um…. I have to go now" Ruby said softly as she then ran out of the room, completely forgetting all about the flight with Oliver and Whiltey, who just stared at the empty doorway.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! What's wrong with me? I almost kissed him! Is it possible that I "am" falling in love with him? Ruby asked herself.

)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^()^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

"I see so your confused about how you feel about the king?" asked Glinda as she sat with Ruby by her caldron.

"Yes I don't understand, I thought I would hate him forever for what he did to me but now… now I'm not so sure" Ruby said as she looked down at her folded hands in her lap.

"I see… Well I think know the problem; you're between love and like" Glinda stated.

Ruby looked up at her and cocked her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry…?" she trailed off confused.

Glinda sighed.

"What I mean is a part of you is in "like" with the king and the other might be in "love" with him" she explained.

Ruby turned red. "

"I… Don't know if I'm in love with him. I mean I think he's kinder than I thought he was before, but I don't know how I really feel…. What should I do? I just embarrassed myself in front of him- OW!" Ruby was cut off when Glinda flicked her between the eyebrows.

"You're thinking too much just ask what your heart wants and don't worry when the time comes you'll know when and what to tell him" Glinda said.

Ruby thought for a minute and stood up.

"I think I might just know what to do now" she proclaimed as she hugged Glinda. "Thank you Glinda" she stated as she hurried out of the room.

Glinda smiled as she left.

"Your welcome my queen…"

**I hope you all enjoyed that next chapter is coming soon! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi yeah peeps I'm sad to say it but…. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!:( :( but enough tears will save those for after this chapter. K? K.**

Whitley had not a clue as to how he got himself into this mess.

"All I wanted was to do something nice for her, so how did I end up with bleeding hands?" the ice king asked himself as he looked down at his bleeding fingers while walking down the corridor.

Suddenly when he turned a corner, he ran into someone, knocking them both down. Whitley looked up to see he had ran into Ruby who had a small package with her that was now in her lap.

"Ow…" Ruby moaned rubbing her head.

"Ruby! I'm so sorry!" the ice said quickly as he helped his wife up, forgetting all about his cut, bleeding hands, which Ruby happened to notice as he helped her up.

"Whitley, your hands, what happened?!" she asked, keeping her husbands hands in hers to examine them.

The ice king blushed as she did this.

"We have to get these treated, come on!" the silver eyed maiden said as she pulled Whitley along with her to the kitchen of the quartz palace.

Ruby told the ice king to sit down on one of the stools, so he did so as she got out a first aid kit and began to bandage up his hands.

Whitley couldn't help but stare at Ruby.

"She's so beautiful and kind…. I'm a lucky man to have her as my wife" the ice king thought to himself as Ruby finished bandaging his hands.

"There, that should do it," stated the silver eyed maiden.

Whitley smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ruby you're very kind" he prompted.

Ruby blushed.

"Your welcome but how did your hands end up like that?" she asked.

Whitly stood up.

"Come with me and I'll show you" said the ice king as he held out his hand to his wife, who took it as he began to lead her down the corridor.

They stopped at a quartz door that looked like it had flowers carved into it.

"Ruby can you close your eyes please?" asked the ice king.

"Why?" asked Ruby, raising her eyebrow.

"It's a surprise" the king replied.

Ruby let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Whitley smiled, opened the door, and took Ruby's hand to guide her into the room. After a moment Whitley stopped. "Alright, you may open your eyes now, Ruby" said the ice king softly. The silver eyed maiden then opened her eyes and then gasped; before her were two bushes of red roses with frost on them, making the petals sparkle. The silver eyes maiden breathed in as she traced the flowers with her fingers.

"I'm sorry about the frost I got so excited that I lost a bit of control over my power, and I ended up cutting my fingers on the thorns" proclaimed Whitley.

Ruby turned to her husband.

"You did all this for me?" she questioned.

Whitley nodded and gave her a soft smile,

"I would do anything for you Ruby, I love you more than anything in the world" said the ice king as he walked over to Ruby and embraced her as she smiled and embraced him back.

"I'm happy you did this for me because I have something for you too" prompted the silver eyed maiden as she pulled out the small package she had been carrying and put it in Whitley's bandaged hands.

The ice king looked at his wife as he opened brown package to see a dark blue scarf with a folded piece of paper on it that read; "LOOK UP AT ME…" Whitley did as the note said and looked back up at Ruby who put both of her hands on the ice king's cheeks and kissed him. Whitley's eyes widened but he didn't hesitate to return the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ruby to embrace her close. After a few moments of bliss, Whitley and Ruby back out of the kiss and looked at each other.

"Whitley when you first brought me here I thought I would hate you forever for what you did to make me your wife, but now… now I've spent time with you and have gotten to know you better, I have laughed and smiled with you unlike the way I have with anyone else… I love you Whitley" said the silver eyed maiden sincerely.

The ice king's eyes widened as he pulled Ruby in for another kiss.

"Ruby, I cannot tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that, because I love you too, more than you'll ever know…" Whitley trialed off kissing Ruby again.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^))^))^)(^)(^)(^(^))^)(^)(

The months passed and with each passing moment that Ruby spent with Whitley the happier she felt, she even found herself being happier than she had ever felt in the village she once lived in.

On the morning of her first marriage anniversary, Ruby woke up with a smile on her face.

"Whitley, do you-" she started as she looked next to her only to find that Whitley was not beside her in bed. "Whitley?" Ruby questioned as she then turned to her night stand to see a plate of fresh eggs and sausage and a mug of hot cocoa next to it with a folded up note. Ruby took a bite of sausage as she unfolded the note;

"_Dearest Ruby,_

_Today marks the first anniversary of our marriage and I wanted to make it special, so I have a special surprise for you. Please come down to Oliver's chamber after you finish your breakfast and get dressed._

_Love, Whitley_

Ruby smiled at the note as she finished eating and then got dressed into a comfortable warm red gown, cloak and hood and hurried to Oliver's chamber to find her husband wearing the blue scarf she had made for him months ago, but before the ice king could walk over to his wife, Oliver hooted happily and nuzzled Ruby's face with his beak, making the silver eyed maiden giggle.

"Hello to you too, Oliver" Ruby said as she happily storked the large owl's head feathers. Whitley smiled as he walked over to Ruby and handed her a rose with delicate frost on the petals, to which the married couple gave the name "A Winter Rose" to like the other roses in their indoor garden.

The silver eyed maiden gladly accepted the gift and kissed Whitley's cheek.

"Thank you for my breakfast" she blushed.

"Your welcome, I'm not a bad cook now wouldn't you agree?" asked the ice king confidently.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright so Velvet and Blake helped me start it and help put out the stove fire but I still made it!" the ice admitted.

"No wonder the eggs tasted a little burnt" Ruby thought to herself.

"Well anyway that's not important anymore, I suppose you're wondering what the surprise is?" asked the ice king.

Ruby smiled.

"Well… Maybe I was a little curious…." she teased.

Whitley chuckled.

"Well I suppose there's no sense in making you wait any longer, now is there?" asked the ice king. "I'm taking you to see your family," he stated.

Ruby's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" she shouted. "Are you serious?!" she questioned.

Whitley nodded.

"Yes I think it's time you see them again, I know you miss them and I want you to be happy, and it should be simple enough to get there we can take Oliver" the ice king proclaimed. Ruby then hugged Whitley close.

"Oh thank you Whitley, thank you so much!" the silver eyed girl said happily.

"Of course my queen, I would do anything for you" Whitley prompted.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

As Whitley and Ruby flew on Oliver towards Ruby's old home they had not a clue that a big shock waited for them once they arrived.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^((())))^)(()(^))^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(

"Hey Whitley, do you smell smoke?" asked Ruby when they were getting closer to her village.

Whitley turned to her.

"Yes, now that you mention it, how odd do you believe someone is camping nearby?" the ice king questioned.

"OH MY GOD, LOOK!" Ruby screamed pointing forward. Whitley followed her gaze and his eyes widened; Ruby's village was on fire!

"Oliver take us close to the source of the fire, and hurry!" Whitley ordered. Oliver hooted and flew faster and once by the village, Ruby began to weep at what she saw; villagers were running and screaming for their lives away from the burning houses and buildings.

Oliver landed behind one of the buildings and let Ruby and Whitley off of his back.

"How did this happen?" asked Ruby falling to her knees and started to weep harder.

"Ruby…" Whitley trailed off frowning at something in the distance and then kneeled at his wife's side. "Ruby listen to me, this was not an accident, I need for you to take Oliver, find your family and get as far away from here as possible!" stated the ice king firmly.

Ruby looked up at her husband.

"What about you?" she asked.

Whitley turned back to gaze at the space from behind the building to which he had been staring at.

Ruby's eyes then widened in realization…

"A flame thrower did this? I thought they were all dead!" she exclaimed.

"I thought so as well this one appears to be the last of her kind since there are no other ones around… I know her too, she is the leader of her dead people…" Whitley trailed off frowning. "But that's not important, I want you to do as I told you alright?" asked the ice king as he pulled out his sword and handed it to Ruby. "If anything happens use this to protect yourself," he proclaimed.

Ruby looked up at him.

"But-" she started but was cut off by the ice king picking her up and placing her onto Oliver's back.

"Oliver guard Ruby with your life old friend, now go!" Whitley ordered. Oliver cooed sadly and flew off with Ruby on his back, who looked anxiously back at her husband, who was rushing out to fight the lone flame thrower while using his ice powers to put out some of the fire in his wake.

Ruby directed Oliver to her former home, hoping it wasn't burnt down already like some of the homes deeper inside the village. The silver eyed maiden sighed in relief when she saw the old cottage was still standing.

"Oliver land here" Ruby requested. Oliver hooted as he landed in front of the cottage. Ruby smiled as she hopped off of the giant owl and knocked on the front door. "Yang, dad, it's me; Ruby I've come back to you, please open the door!" Ruby shouted. Suddenly the door opened slightly with Yang peaking out with an axe in her hand.

"Ruby?!" she questioned in shock.

"SHH! Yang where's dad we have to-" the silver eyed maiden started but was cut off when the slightly older girl hugged her tightly.

"My little sister is back, Dad come quickly Ruby's back!" Yang shouted into the cottage as she brought Ruby into the house. Ruby could barely breathe when she saw her father; he had more grey hair, his eyes were more tired looking, and he was walking over to her with a walking stick fraily.

"Ruby?" he questioned.

"Yes, dad it's me, it's your second born daughter. I've returned to you" said the silver eyed maiden as her father hugged her tightly.

"Oh, my little girl. But how is this possible, how did you escape from that monster of a man that took you from us?" asked Tai.

Ruby shook her head lightly.

"It's alright, Whitley would never hurt me, I am his wife after all and he loves me and I love him" stated the silver eyed girl patently.

"YOUR HUSBAND!?" Yang and Tai screamed in horror.

"SHH! I'll explain later, we have to lead the rest of the village away from here, now!" said Ruby opening up the cottage door . Yang and Tai gasped in fear when they saw Oliver.

Ruby noticed this and went up to the big bird and stroked his head feathers.

"Don't worry Oliver here is harmless, now hurry and get on his back we have to get out of here" Ruby ordered.

Once Yang and Tai heard the whole story while flying on Oliver and leading the villagers away from the fiery town, they had looks of shock and confusion written all over their faces.

"So the legends of the ice king are all true?" asked Yang.

"Yes, they are but right now we have to-" Ruby started but was cut off by a distant cry of agony. "Oh no that sounded like Whitley!" Ruby thought in horror. "Oliver let me down right here!" the silver eyed maiden ordered.

Oliver hooted in worry as he landed in front of the villagers and let Ruby off of his back.

"Ruby what are you doing?!" questioned Tai.

Ruby took out the sword Whitley gave her and turned back to her family.

"I'm going to help my husband" she stated determinedly.

Tai frowned.

"Ruby no, that monster of a man kidnapped you, he doesn't deserve to be your husband! When this all settles down I'll marry you off to someone far more-" the middle aged man started but was cut off by Ruby.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, catching Tai by surprise. "Dad never once have you ever let me look at or even talk to a man and when I finally am able to settle down you go on and tell me that they're not good enough, well that's for me to decide not you so I'll stay with Whitley weather you like it or not!" Ruby yelled.

Tai was stunned, never before had Ruby talked back to him, he didn't know what to say.

"How touching" said a shallow voice. Ruby turned around and almost screamed, a young woman who wore a skinny orange gown and long black gloves approached them

She had orange eyes and short brown hair, finally she was holding a very beaten up Whitley, who was covered in burns, bruises and cuts.

"Well you must be the ice king's wife Ruby rose am I right?" ask the woman in teasing tone.

"Who the hell are you?" the silver eyed maiden spat pointing the sword at the woman holding onto Whitley by the arm, who smiled evilly.

"I am the last of the flame throwers; Cinder Fall" she answered.

"Ru...by, run please, HURRY!" Whitley begged weakly.

Ruby gritted her teeth.

"No I won't leave you!" she shouted as she then let out a war cry and was about to slash Cinder with the sword, but the flame throwing woman simply snickered and shot a mini fire ball at Ruby, making the silver eyed maiden cry out in pain as she fell to her side unconscious.

"RUBY!" Yang and Tai screamed as they tried to get off of Oliver and run to the silver eyed girl.

"No one moves or I kill the girl for real" said Cinder cruelly, everyone froze, making Cinder chuckle. "You're all as worthless as the ice people who killed my kind, but I had the honor of killing most of the Schee family…" the flame woman trailed off.

Whitely stirred a bit at her words.

"What...?" he asked softly.

"Oh that's right you don't know, 'your highness'" Cinder mocked. "I was the one who slaughtered your father, mother, and eldest sister... and it was my close comrades who killed your other sister…" Cinder whispered the last part to Whitley whose eyes widened.

"Weiss… Winter… Mother… Father…" he thought horrified.

"I was the last of the flame throwers to survive and it took me centuries to recover from the frostbite and injuries that your parents inflicted upon me, but when I heald I spied on you to find your weakness and avenge my people and kill of the last ice person…" Cinder trailed off with a sinister chuckle.

"Shut up…." Whitley gritted softly.

"What was that?" asked Cinder.

"I said… SHUT UP!" Whitley shouted at the top of his lungs as he shot Cinder with an icy blast from his hand.

Cinder doughed the blow and snickered.

"Oh, what's the matter, did I touch a nerve?" she asked mockingly as Whitley shot more ice blasts at her, which Cinder either doughed or took out with a fire blast.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME!" Whitley yelled charging at Cinder only to be shot backwards in the chest by a fireball made by Cinder… who was completely unaware that Ruby had regained consciousness….

Suddenly, Cinder felt a blade slash her shoulder. She screeched in agony and looked behind her to see Ruby with a furious look on her face.

"I… won't… let you… kill my… HUSBAND!" Ruby yelled between gasps, holding onto the now bloody blade. Cinder looked at the blood on her hand and shoulder and gave a chuckle.

"Do you honestly think you can overpower me? HA! I've been recovering and spying on your stupid husband for eons. I have the power of fire and heat and you have nothing…" Cinder trailed off as she raised her arm, creating a giant fireball in her hand. "I'll kill you first, and once your out of the picture I can kill your fool of a husband, after I make him suffer. And winter will be lost forever!" said Cinder as she was about to bring down the fireball, making Ruby and her family scream.

But suddenly, Cinder gasped and stopped. Ruby hesitatingly looked up and her eyes went wide. Whitley had stabbed Cinder in her back, and through her stomach, with a large, sharp icy spear.

"I will never allow you to harm anyone I love, EVER AGAIN!" Whitley shouted as he yanked the icy spear out of Cinder, who fell on her face and lay motionless in the dirt.

Ruby looked at Cinder's dead body in horror. Whitley did too as tears streamed down his face. The Ice King dropped the bloody ice spear and fell to his knees, sobbing. Ruby got up and immediately embraced her husband, as if he were a small child.

"Whitley, it's all right, it's over. The last of the flame throwers are dead. Your family and people can rest in peace. And we're alive" Ruby stated soothingly, as she rubbed soothing circles on Whitley's back.

"I had to do it Ruby. She was going to kill you and-" Whitley wept, but was cut off when Ruby kissed him.

"I know. I know you did it to save me. I am not upset, she deserved what she got. Cinder had to die, or she would have killed us all" Ruby prompted after pulling out of the kiss.

After Whitley calmed down, he and Ruby told the villagers, and Ruby's family, their story. And afterwards, the two agreed to help rebuild the buildings Cinder had burned down. Whitley had Oliver fly back to the quartz castle and bring back the faunus to help.

As the village was being rebuilt, Ruby caught up with Penny who was helping the silver-eyed maiden with refreshments for the villagers who were rebuilding.

"I still can't believe all of this! Your husband is the Ice King, and the legends are true!" Penny exclaimed.

"Yes Penny, it's all true" Ruby giggled as she put cups of ice water and lemonade on trays and helped Penny, Velvet, and Blake bring them out to the workers.

"And it's also so lovely to meet you, Velvet and Blake!" Penny prompted as she passed out the water.

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours Penny" stated Velvet.

"Yes, any friend of Ruby's is a friend of ours" said Blake. As the four girls gave the men working on the new buildings their drinks,

"Queen Ruby!" a voice called.

Ruby looked up to see Glinda flying on Oliver towards her. After landing in front of the silver-eyed maiden and her friends, Glinda smiled at her.

"Yes Glinda, is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no! Your family wishes to speak with you" said the good witch, as she got off of Oliver's back and helped Ruby on.

"Thank you, will you please help serve drinks to everyone?" the silver-eyed maiden asked.

Glinda smiled and gave a nod. Ruby smiled back as Oliver flew her to her family's cottage, which was unharmed by Cinder's attack, and saw her father, Yang and Whitely talking. Once Oliver landed, Ruby smiled at her family as she walked over to them.

"Well dad?" Ruby questioned. Tai looked up at Whitley and sighed in defeat.

"All right, fine, you may stay as my daughter's husband. But the minute you do something bad to her, your dead!" he stated roughly.

Ruby blushed. "Dad, please…" she trailed off.

Whitley smiled as he walked over to Ruby and took her hand. "Well then, now that that's all settled my dear wife, why don't we take a break and go for a fly?" Whitley asked sweetly.

"You don't even have to ask" Ruby giggled as she and Whitley climbed on Oliver and flew towards the woods.

Tai sighed as he and Yang watched them fly. "My little girl is all grown up" he said out loud.

Yang smiled, "Yes, she is."

High in the sky, on Oliver, Whitley sighed, held Ruby closer, and kissed the top of her head.

"What was that for?" the silver-eyed maiden asked with a giggle.

"For setting me free" stated Whitley.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"You taught me how to smile again, how to be happy again… how to love again" Whitley trailed off.

Ruby turned to face him completely. "You don't have to thank me, loving me is enough" Ruby said happily, as she kissed the Ice King's cheek. "Because I love you so much."

Whitley smiled, "I love you too Ruby" he prompted, as he and Ruby kissed each other softly and enjoyed their flight in the clear, sunny sky.

**THE END**

**Ok, so that was my attempt at "Whitley X Ruby" review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
